Lovestruck Thieves
by piscesgirl123
Summary: Red X is the number one thief in Jump City. He's a solo act. Yet, after meeting the city's newbie thief, strangely enough, Red seems to have found himself a few new allies. (cover pic not mine)
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Welcome to my new story! :D Ive decided to write this and _Forever Rebellious _(my other project) at the same time, but believe me im working on them both ;3 lol

Disclaimer:I don't own the Teen Titans, Kitten, nor Jason Todd or Red X. I just own my OC Lori and this plot :3

Chapter 1

It was the sound of muffled voices and shouts above Jason's head that gave him the feeling that it was time to wake up and start the day. The eighteen year old decided he had better plans to do like getting a few more hours of needed sleep and began this by scratching his bare chest and rolling over into his stomach in a tangle mess of blankets.

The teen was living alone in an apartment flat in a five story building in one of the cheaper neighborhoods in Jump City. He had been staying there since he was sixteen and first showed up in the city. The landlord didn't care if it looked a bit strange for someone that age living on their own as long as the rent was paid on time and with Jason's alter ego as Red X, money wasn't a problem.

The curtains were drawn, shutting out the California sunlight and leaving the adolescent's bedroom dark and comfortable. Jason was finally drifting off to sleep again when more distant shouts of an argument sounded through the ceiling from the apartment above him. While still laying there with his eyes closed, he let out an annoyed groan and inched closer to his nightstand. The teen opened his eyes then forced the old wooden drawer open and pulled out the gun he kept there and made sure it was loaded. Kicking off the blankets, he now rolled onto his back again, laying there spread eagle on his king size bed, he aimed the gun at the ceiling. Jason clicked the safety off and fired a shot at the ceiling and shouted. "SHUT. _UP!_"

The gunfire had been obnoxiously loud but brief and the silence that followed was blissful enough for a content sigh to escape the delinquent's lips as he drifted off to dreamland.

**(L.T.) **

Lori's day wasn't going what you'd call great. It was only about ten minutes ago she was happily sleeping the morning away in her apartment flat. The sound off an angry old man—also known as her landlord—had been pounding on her door that gave her the unwanted wake up call. The rent was due and she had missed the date _again_.

"C'mon! I paid you on time when the rent was due last time!" the brunette argued.

"_Nooo_, you were paying three weeks _after_ it was due!" the elderly landlord exclaimed. The man's gray hair looked almost white with the way his red face almost turning purple with anger as the argument continued. "Not to mention that it was _double _because you were paying for the rent before that _too_!"

Lori glared at him with her steel gray eyes and crossed her arms, her hip jutting out to the side stubbornly. She was beyond pissed off, having to stand there in her doorway in her pajamas to yell with a grouchy old guy and probably wake more neighbors. Neighbors. How she hated them so much sometimes. She wish this guy would just leave her the hell alone so she can go back to sleep before she had to work later.

The eighteen year old girl had been standing there for a bit, drowning out the colorful words her old-as-dirt landlord was throwing at her. The only thing that snapped her into focus was the sound of a gunshot from the apartment below hers.

The teen and elderly man stared at each other wide eyed when the sound following the shot was a muffled, "Shut. _Up_!"

"Fine!" she growled through gritted teeth after snapping out of it. "The damn rent will be paid on time. Happy?"

"I will be when I see the damn cash you owe me," the man grumbled to himself as he began hobbling his way down the hall.

Lori shut her door shut and leaned back against it with a tired sigh. After taking a moment to relax she made her way to her black sofa and flopped down on it with sleep being the main objective in her mind.

**(L.T.)**

The next time Jason woke up it was on his own instead of bothersome neighbors. Amazingly nobody had bothered to call the police from that gunshot earlier which put the black haired teen in a good mood. He glanced at his lit up alarm clock in the dark and broke into a grin. It was much later into the evening and Jump's nightlife would be starting soon.

The nineteen year old wrenched the tangle of blankets off of himself and made his way to the bathroom down the hall. Not long after was he clad in a tight black short sleeved shirt, dark blue boot cut jeans and combat boots. Running a hand through his damp hair, he grabbed his black jacket off the side of the couch on his way to the apartment's front door.

"It's party time," he chuckled to himself, swinging his keys by their ring on his way to his motorcycle parked outside the building.

**(L.T.) **

Hearing her home phone ring, Lori sat up off the couch and grabbed the appliance off the side table on her left. "Hey," she mumbled groggily into the phone after glancing at the caller ID.

"Wake up, bitch. It's time to hit the clubs," Kitten's voice told her kindly and hung up. Lori stood up and stretched.

"Guess it's time to party," she shrugged and started getting ready.

A/N: So...what'd you think for a first chapter? :3 Reviews are welcome! No flame please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback on the first chapter! :D

Warnings: Errr...some things will be _implied _but not done...yeah.

(Disclaimer at the bottom)

Chapter 2

"'bout time you showed up, Lori!" Kitten squealed and hugged the brunette.

Lori laughed and smoothed out her already slim fitting outfit. She was wearing black strappy stilettos and her dress stopped mid-thigh. It's red material had an almost metallic shine to it and was tinted all different colors when the club's many lights reached it from the dance floor.

"So where's your boy toy?" Lori asked with a teasing smirk. "I thought Fang was showing up with you."

Kitten snickered and pointed a pink, manicured nail to the bar, where a tall brunette in a black jacket, jeans, and a white t-shirt came over carrying two drinks. Fang greeted the two girls with a nod and a grin. "Got this for you," he said in Kitten's ear, handing her the colorful drink and slipping a hand around her waist. Fang then whispered in Lori's ear loud enough for her to hear over the music, "Thanks for scoring us those fake ID's from Gizmo."

Lori shrugged, trying to ignore the smell of alcohol on Fang's breath. "No problem. Anything to help celebrate my friend breaking out of prison," she told the shapeshifter and blonde in a low tone with a mischievous smile.

"AW! YOU CARE!" Kitten squealed in an overly loud fashion. "C'mon! I love this song!" she exclaimed and dragged the two brunettes with her to the dance floor. Once the three had reached the crowd of dancers they joined the rest to the song "Lovestruck" by V Factory that was playing.

After a while Lori decided to call it quits when Kitten started grinding against Fang. Just as the brunette was about to leave she felt a hand brush the small of her back by the guy passing by her. Steel gray eyes briefly locked with a pair of sea green. She got a good glimpse of the hand's owner. He was about her age, maybe a year older. Tall with jet black hair and white bangs, mostly clad in black and red. Not to mention _very _good looking.

The two shared a smirk and Lori started weaving her way through the crowds. Finding Jason at the bar she greeted him with a kiss and snaked her arms around to his back. "Missed you too, Lori," he chuckled and slid his hands down her sides to her hips, pulling each other closer and liking the way their chests pressed together. "Thought you wouldn't make it tonight," he added.

Lori giggled and pulled back to look at his face. Damn, did she love those green eyes. A dark blush burned across her cheeks when she felt Jason's lips on her ear. "Wanna find somewhere more private?" he whispered so only she could hear.

"Would love to. But I gotta work tonight. Rent's due," she mumbled irritably and pulled herself away. "Next time, gorgeous," she said, smirking at his put off look that he lost with a small shrug. Lori turned and made her way to the door. A small part of her felt a bit bad for ditching both Fang and Kitten. _And definitely Jay_, she thought as she exited the club while grinning to herself.

**(L.T.) **

After Lori took off, Jason ditched the club as well. After one or two drinks he got home not feeling even slightly buzzed. The previous day he had been tipped off that there was a brand new shipment of Xenothium from a shipping company on the south side of Jump. The Red X suit was already running dangerously low on the rare power source and this new batch could have him set for weeks, maybe a month.

Tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it onto his unmade bed, the nineteen year old started rummaging through his bedroom closet. Once the secret panel in the back of the closet was removed, Jason pulled out the folded uniform inside.

Few alterations had been made to the suit over the years. The tattered cape had been replaced with a black jacket. The material was some sort of leather and Kevlar mix, making it bulletproof. The boots, gloves, mask and jumpsuit had been left the same. Checking the small red dial on the utility belt's buckle, it read that the teleportation device had just enough power for this night's Xenothium run.

When the green eyed teen was done dressing he flashed himself a sharp toothed grin in the mirror before pulling on his skull mask.

"Time for some fun," X's metallic voice chuckled just as he teleported out of the apartment flat.

**(L.T.) **

Lori let her steel colored eyes take in the image of herself in the full length mirror of her bedroom.

The brunette had her long locks pulled back into a high pony tail at the back of her head. Her black tipped bangs left to frame her face. The tight black tube top she wore was hidden by the slim fitting blood red vest zipped up to her neck. The top stopping under her bust with too thin black vertical stripes running over the chest of the vest that clung to her figure tightly. Lori then pulled on the holsters that held her twin pistols on her back and secured the weapons in place. Instead of shorts she was wearing what could have been the bottoms of a two piece bathing suit. On the red material there was also two black vertical stripes near her hips. The eighteen year old then pulled on two slim black gloves that stopped shortly at her wrists. On her feet she wore the same colored boots that stopped mid-calf.

Lori smirked at her reflection. "Hello, Maroon Massacre."

A/N: Reviews are welcome and appreciated, they help me update faster :3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Jason Todd. The appearance of Fang in this chapter was from my imagination, I'm not quite sure if he's actually a brunette. Lol


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello dear readers! :D Lol I think I really like this chapter bcuz there's finally some fights and action! Hurray! Also, I realized that I forgot to say that the song from Chapter 2 ("Lovestruck" by V factory) is not mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Jason Todd, I just own my OC Maroon Massacre and this plot :3

Chapter 3

Maroon Massacre grinned at the sight of the fresh shipment of Xenothium ore.

"Heh. Too easy," she chuckled quietly.

The brunette was standing on top of a skyscraper, looking through a large skylight. In her field of vision she could see the guards carefully storing the glowing red chemical in containers. The teen pulled the two pistols from the holsters on her back, her steel eyes doing a quick once over.

"Hmm. Seems like I have just enough Xenothium left for this run," she murmured to herself. The weapons she held in her hand were indeed powered by the dangerous red substance, however they were still capable of using regular bullets if needed to.

The thief was overjoyed that there were no other signs of competition. The Xenothium wasn't her main goal however, just a first stop on her "to do" list. Maroon's next stop was the bank for some cash. Her rent was due after all.

**(L.T.)**

The sudden rain of glass shards and loud crashing noise, followed by a blur of red was enough to give all the guards mini heart attacks but more than enough to piss off Red X.

He was balanced on a beam high above the workers below and mere _seconds _from launching his attack when some crazed brunette decided to bash through the window and start shooting up the place. The skimpily clad girl was taking out guards left and right with deadly accuracy of her shots from the black and red pistols she handled with ease.

X was too far up to see the girl's face or she was wearing a mask. What he _did _see was a guard lucky enough to have not been shot dead and was about to fire at the red clad girl from behind. Red X jumped down from his perch, two X-shaped blades appearing on the back of his gloves as he swung his fists out and slashed the man's throat that wasn't shielded by armor. Blood sprayed across X's gloves and sleeves as the dying man dropped to the ground in a pool of crimson.

Jason knew he didn't _have _to help out the brunette in any way, shape or form. Let the rookie deal with her own mistakes. However, the thief _was _curious and wanted answers which he wouldn't get if she had been captured or killed.

"Nice jacket, but the sleeves could do with a little less blood stains," he heard the girl, who turned out to be a teen, commenting as if the two of them weren't standing in a room full of fresh corpses.

Red turned and saw the stranger grabbing one of the yellow and black Xenothium cases, continent for carrying the unstable power source. Her back was facing him-commonly a fatal mistake in X's company—but the killer already decided that he had no interest in shooting her. Not yet anyway...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Red's voice scrambler droned in an irritated growl.

The brunette flipped her long pony tail over her shoulder as she faced the masked teen behind her. Jason had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from letting out a chain of a few colorful words which wasn't exactly an easy task for the guy.

_Lori?! Shit! You can't trust ANYBODY anymore! _Jason's mind shouted in sudden frustration. Lori was still a bit new to Jump City and it was true that the two of them were neighbors, and _have_ gone on a date or two, along with meeting up at clubs. But the both of them had decided they could do without the romance and ended up as friends-with-benefits type of relationship. The question was: did she know his identity?

Red X was torn from his thoughts when he heard Lori say, "Anyways, I'd introduce myself and all," she said in a slightly bored tone, "but those security alarms won't stay disarmed forever," she finished with a shrug and disappeared down the open hallway with her loot, leaving X with the cooling bodies on the ground.

"I know," Red grumbled, "'cause _I'm _the one who disabled the alarms."

**(L.T.) **

Maroon ran across the rooftop full of glee, far across the city from the laboratory she had just robbed. She was getting ready to leap down onto the fire escape when a black clad figure landed in front of her. No, not landed, _appeared_. How did he even _do _that?!

"Hold up, kid," Red X glared through the white slits of his skull mask at the other thief. Pointing an accusing finger he said, "Who the hell do you think you are going after _my _Xenothium?"

"No, need for the 'kid' remark, jackass," the steel colored eyed girl smirked. "Besides, I only have _one_ case of the Xenothium, while I'm pretty damn sure you stole a hell lot more than that. We can learn to share, can't we?" she asked, batting her long lashes shamelessly.

**(L.T.) **

Red X was only half listening to the thief's words. The other half of his brain was taking in Lori's tight outfit and smooth, curved features. Finally finding some words he said, "Sure thing, _kid_," he smirked behind the skull mask when the brunette's eyes narrowed warningly. Then he added, "Name's Red X. I'm sure you've heard of me, but knowing yours might not kill me."

The red clad girl rolled her eyes and introduced herself with a smirk that could match the other teen's. "Name's Maroon Massacre."

"Well, welcome to Jump, Maroon," X chuckled. "I have a feeling we'll be doing business together in no time soon."

A/N: Hurray i've finally finished this chapter! :D For those following **Forever Rebellious,** don't worry I'm working on it! The chapters are just much longer than these :P Btw in this fanfic, Jason is gonna act a bit like how he was in _Batman: Under the Red Hood_ (which I don't own). He already has the Red X suit cape changed to a jacket and all, im not sure if that was done before, but if it was than I can't take credit for it Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! I've had horrible writer's block for this and for the next chapter of my RobinxOC story, _Forever Rebellious_. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D Warnings: pervy Jay, but what else is new?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Jason Todd, nor the song used. I just own my OC Lori :3

Chapter 4

_"I love Rock 'N' Roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby! I love Rock 'N' Roll, so come and take your time and dance with me!" _

Jason could hear the muffled song lyrics blaring behind Lori's apartment door loud and clear. Knocking even harder this time to no avail, the raven haired teen easily picked the lock and let himself in. What? H e already _tried_ to knock.

Entering the flat's living room, Jason saw the silver laptop on the coffee table with it's screen displaying a news post about a new exhibit at the Jump City Museum. Fresh daylight form the morning flooded in through the windows. The light making the white walls look crisp and bright. In the apartment the music was even louder now and as the teen made his way deeper into the home he could hear the noise of a hairdryer being used. A few steps down the hall lead him to the open doorway of the bathroom.

Lori stood in front of the large bathroom mirror with a brush in one hand and her hairdryer in the other. She was in her underwear and a pink loose fitting t-shirt. The brunette had a small radio blasting music on the counter top that she was lip-sinking the words to and swaying her hips to the song. She didn't even notice Jason standing in her doorway yet.

"Mornin', angel," Jason grinned at the sight.

Lori shrieked and spun on her heel and slammed the door shut. When the music stopped, Jason heard, "I'm in my underwear, perv!"

The raven haired teen grinned wider and called back. "So? It's not like I haven't seen you in something lacy!"

"Shuddup," came mumbled through the door which made Jason aware that Lori was blushing.

When Lori was dressed she had on a black tube-top, tight dark blue jeans and silver flip-flops. Her looked like soft waves of chocolate and her eyes like silver that matched the small hoop earrings she wore. Her skin had a nice tan from her time spent at the beaches.

"Not to be rude or whatever, Jay, but why're you here?" she asked with a small eyebrow raised. She made her way to the laptop and closed the screen, hiding the passage about a collection of gems being displayed at the museum.

_What, don't want me to know your next target, Maroon? _Jason wondered. He shrugged nonchalantly, "You weren't answering your phone. Came to invite you to some clubs later. Wanna go?"

The brunette was sitting across her couch from Jason. Her back leaning against the armrest and her legs folded one over the other in front of her. Jason was sitting on top of the other armrest. Loraine's shoulders sagged. "i can't. I have to work overtime tonight. Sorry, but my boss is a complete bastard," she said apologetically. "Tomorrow?"

"Or now?" Jason suggested. He crawled across the couch until his face was hovering over hers. "Just making up for ditching me last night, of course," he smirked.

"Of course," she smirked back and wrapped her legs around the other's hips.

**(L.T.) **

"Kitten! If you don't shut the hell up I'm going to kick you in the chest!" Maroon hissed viciously to the blonde.

The two girls were in a very frustrating predicament. Peeking through the slits of the air vent they were in, Maroon could see the security guard stroll by lazily across the museum hall below them. Fang was elsewhere. The shapeshifter's job was to disable the alarms, kill the lights and cameras, and take out any unwanted guards.

The girls, however, were still stuck inside their air vent. Their legs tangled together and bent awkwardly in the cramped space. Kitten couldn't see anything other than the metal walls around her and decided to start asking questions. "What do you see?!" she whispered loudly. "Where's Fang? Do you think he's hurt? How many guards? Maroon? _Maroon? _MAR—ugh!"

Kitten was silenced by a kick in the ribs.

"Does Fang ever listen to you when you talk in bed?" the red clad girl wondered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No..." the pink clad one wheezed.

"Well I wonder _why!_" Maroon Massacre whispered harshly. Suddenly the light from outside the vent vanished, leaving the two girls in complete darkness. There was the horrible sound of a monster-like thing screech and a terrified sound from the security guard. The blonde and brunette could hear a body hit the floor then dragged away.

The thief bashed the vent hatch open with her elbows and slipped out. Landing with ease, she brushed off her tight fitting outfit just as Kitten landed on the ground behind her with a quiet grunt. Kitten too had decided to exchange her pink prom dress for her current outfit. She was wearing a bubblegum pink mini skirt similar to Starfire's. Her pink platforms no different than before. The top was snug and stopped under her bust with looser sleeves hanging off her lightly tanned shoulders.

Fang emerged from the darker end of the hall. His human half of his body swaying left to right when his giant spider head walked with it's long legs. Now that the three villains were all standing in the main hall of the building, one of Fang's spider legs dropped the security guard it had been carrying. The man had a mask of fear over his features. His skin was a grayish tone and he was frozen in a pose with his hands drawn up to his face to shield himself. "Venom. How great is that?" Fang hissed sadistically.

"Effective," commented Maroon. "But I still hate bugs."

"Arachnids, you mean," Kitten said matter-of-factually. When Maroon stared she then added, "What? I can know smart stuff too!"

A metallic chuckle sounded from the darkness. "I'm sorry, but did Kitten just say she was _smart_?" Red X teleported in front of the other three, laughing and not sounding sorry at all.

"Get out of here, X, this is our gig," Fang growled. Kitten put her hands on her hips, her plasma whip hanging on her side. "Yeah! Get lost, this is for just me, Fang, and Maroon! How'd you know we were here?"

"It's not that hard to figure out. A new museum exhibit for a few precious gems. Certainty a few thieves would hear and try to get their hands on them," droned Red X. His attention then turned to Maroon. "Nice to meet you again, Ms. Massacre. What-pray tell-are you doing running around with _these_ idiots?"

Maroon giggled and her steel eyes glittered. She ignored Kitten and Fang's protesting. "I was expecting you to show, Red. C'mon we all can share the loot, right?"

Not a second after the words left the thief's mouth, the double wooden doors to the hall busted open, exposing the five teen heroes. Their leader-the one in front clad in a black jumpsuit with a blue bird on the chest—extended a bo-staff.

"The only thing any of you will be sharing is a jail cell," Nightwing snarled. "Titans GO!"

A/N: Chapter 4; DONE. *checks off to-do list* so how was this chapter? If you're wondering why Robin is Nightwing it's bcuz its a bit later into the future. Like on the show Red X and Rob look like they're fifteen or sixteen, sooo...yeah. Btw i dare ya to guess the song ;3 Please review?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this is late! :P I've had this and _Forever Rebellious _on hiatus for a bit. But now I'm back :D Thank you for all the follows/favorites! :D Warnings: Just some language.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Jason Todd, nor do I make any money from this, just reviews hopefully? But I DO own my OC Lori/Maroon Massacre and this plot.

Chapter 5

Nightwing lunged into an attack at Red X. The black clad thief stopped the bo-staff from hitting it's target—Red's chest-by jamming it into the corners of the X-shaped blades on the backs of his gloves.

"Mind if I aim to kill, Red?" Maroon grunted as she blocked Raven's attacks by shooting the black shield discs with her laser guns, the energy fields popping like shattering glass orbs.

"Be my guest," X replied and cracked Wing's staff in two with his knee. Red then sent a series of bladed punches at the hero's face. Unfortunately Bird Boy knew how to parry attacks.

The museum was filled with the wild noises of the fights taking place. Fang was fighting off the changeling and the half-robot on his own. He shot a few of his webs and encased BB in a glop of gray tinted goo. Cyborg retaliated with blasting the spider-boy through a display case with his sonic cannon.

Every time Kitten cracked her plasma whip, it was aimed at Starfire's face, spewing insults like, "Where'd you get that outfit? Whores 'R' Us?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Starfire exclaimed at the blonde while she fired off starbolts.

"You bitch!"

"You are the slut!"

"Whore!"

"_DRAG!_ _QUEEN!_" Starfire roared and tackled Kitten to the ground.

Maroon Massacre laughed her ass off as she fired her laser pistols. The glimpses of Starfire and Kitten wrestling were just too hilarious. Fang was having his ass handed to him from the green kid and the cyborg and Red X was in the middle of trying to crush the guy in the black and blue unitard.

A sick grin spread over the brunette's face. "Guess it's just you and me, goth chick," she drawled as the villain and hero circled each other.

"We'll see about that," Raven droned gravelly and attacked. The empath's leg kicked out at the thief and Maroon jumped back to avoid it.

"Ugh!" The purple haired girl grunted when she got punched in the stomach. The hero was still quick to get on her feet again.

As the battles progressed, Maroon Massacre heard a high pitched wail, and she was very certain it hadn't come from Red X.

Kitten was tangled in a net from one of Nightwing's gadgets and Fang was pinned underneath a green green gorilla. Red X, she saw, was dodging the ginger haired alien's eye lasers. The red clad thief raised the pistol in her hand, it's laser set only to stun, and fired at the empath. Raven went sailing and crashed right into Starfire, the two girls landing in a tangled pile of purple and blue.

Next Maroon flipped the dial on the red and black weapon and fired a shot at the ceiling. The blast reached it's target, successfully snapping the rings that supported the chains to hold up and support a dinosaur skeleton. There was a rattling noise as the structure fell and the Titans threw themselves to the side before it could crush them.

**(L.T.) **

"I like the way you think, angel," Red X chuckled as him and Maroon Massacre ran side by side along the rooftops with Kitten and Fang not so far behind.

"Why thanks, gorgeous," Maroon purred back.

Red chuckled again. Unfortunately at the same time he was nearly blasted by a starbolt. The thief through himself forward, arms out in front of him, and tackled Massacre over the edge of the rooftop. Before the brunette could scream from the fall, Red X teleported them in the blink of an eye.

When the two thieves appeared again, it was in an alleyway two buildings away from the skyscraper they just took a leap off of. Flashes of blue and green light burst from the other roof and the sounds of Kitten and Fang's shouts echoed in the sky when the got captured.

**(L.T.) **

Not long after the damned heroes cleared out, did Maroon realize how close she was to the other thief. She was pressed against the stone wall behind her and X's hands resting flat against the bricks caged her in.

Red pulled away and leaned against the wall opposite her which made Maroon shiver from the loss of body heat. Pulling a pack of cigarettes from his belt and rolling his skull mask above his nose and mouth, X grinned, "Some chase, eh?" he said and lit up.

The girl's silver eyes slid over the black clad thief as the young man took a drag of his cigarette. The little light slipping into the alley caught a small shine on the thief's Lycra-Kevlar mixed material of his suit, making each muscle on the guy's chest and abs look more defined. Maroon was only half listening when she answered, "Uh, sure." She had trouble tearing her gaze away from the thief's lips.

"Think your friends need some help busting out of jail?" Red asked suddenly.

Maroon raised an eyebrow. "Them? Ah, I wouldn't worry about it. They've been to jail before, who cares," she shrugged.

X finished his cigarette and crushed it under his boot. Then he scooped the red clad girl into his arms with no warning. His hands slid down her sides and he gave her a suggestive smirk. "Well, then it seems we have some time to kill then, don't we?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"Shh...I won't tell," Red chuckled and pulled Maroon into a long lasting kiss.

A/N: for the longest time I thought I already posted chapter five O_O like, the hell? Lol


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry I haven't posted in awhile I haven't been able to type for the last week when I was away :P this chapter is way shorter but I hope you still enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Jason Todd. Just my OC Lori/Maroon Massacre and this plot.

Chapter 6

Lori glared up at the ceiling. The ceiling with a bullet hole in the middle of it. She shook her head at the resting form beside her on the bed and pulled on a loose red t-shirt. Jason's shirt, actually.

The thief took in her surroundings. Thin beams of sunlight were slipping though the blinds. The bed's comforter was crumpled up on the ground. Jay's jeans, boots, jacket and utility belt lay scattered on the floor. His white and black skull mask among the pile. Lori's red vest and the rest of her outfit and boots in a pile on the other side of the room.

Her silver eyes trailed to the guy next to her. Jason had the bedsheets pulled up to his waistline, the rest of him bare. He had his arms folded behind his head and his were closed. Lori's eyes passed over his toned abs. She tried not to drool.

"Sooo..." she hummed. "Ya could of told me y'know, _Red X_."

Jason cracked open a sea-green eye and raised an eyebrow. "Really, _Maroon Massacre_? The thought never crossed my mind."

Lori snorted. "You can trust me. Geez."

"_You? _You'd probably sell the info to the highest bidder and skip town," he grinned, both eyes open now.

"Hmm..." is all Lori said. She bent down and kissed Jason on the lips. After the kiss she returned the grin. "Maybe I would."

They chuckled, their faces still close. The dark haired teen's arms slid down and wrapped around the girl's waist, pulling her close. She snaked her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

"So, what now?" the brunette asked.

Jason shrugged. "Dunno. Guess we're Red X and Maroon Massacre now."

The brunette looked up at him, both eyebrows raised. "You mean _Maroon Massacre_...and Red X."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, right."

Maroon smirked. "You like it and you know you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Maybe we should break Kitten and Fang out of jail soon," Lori suggested. The green eyed boy looked at the clock on his nightstand and winced at the 7:30 staring back at him.

"Nah, it's early. They can wait," he said.

Maroon grinned and shook her head. Jason returned the look, placed his hand behind her neck and pulled the thief into another kiss.

"It's still 'Red X and Maroon'," he said after.

_The end(?) _

A/N: this was supposed to be a short story from the beginning, btw. I haven't had much motivation to continue this because i'm starting some new fics soon. If I decide to continue Lovestruck Thieves I will but not for awhile, so this will be on hiatus. Sorry :P


End file.
